tonto ryoma
by Shitsumon-chan
Summary: ryoma tiene una novia y no es sakuno, pero ella hara todo lo posible para que esa tonta se aleje de el ¿que pasara lo lograra, o no? descubranlo, ¡reviews por fa!
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fick que hago de esta serie y el segundo que escribo jajaja, pofavor leanlo onegai

este anime no me pertenese le pertnese aaaa... jeje ya no me acuerdo pero de seguro ustedes saben jajaj

* * *

Era una mañana común y corriente, bueno no tan corriente, ya que la chica de largas trenzas castañas estaba decidida a que en ese día que paresia común no lo iba a ser ya que algo iba a cambiar. Habían pasado 2 años y ellos ya tenían 14 años, Sakuno la chica tenista había decidido que ese día iba a lograr que su "príncipe" se fijara en ella, pero como?, ella sabia que a Ryoma salía con una chica llamada Nadehiko Shitade, que era el sueño de todos los chicos de la escuela, era hermosa, tenia el pelo corto y huero, iba en el club de porristas, y sobre todo tenia un cuerpo bien formado y con unas curvas que dejaban con el ojo cuadrado a todos los hombres que la veían pasar, sin mencionar que era muy voluminosa, a la cual se podría decir que era digna para el príncipe Ryoma. Mientras que ella era una niña tonta de rodillas raspadas y torpe, y su cuerpo estaba igual que cuando tenia 12 años.

-hombres estúpidos- dijo para si misma la joven tensita- solo se fijan en esas cosas-

Sakuno siguió caminando hacia la escuela un tanto molesta. A mitad de camino se encontró a su querida amiga la gritona(_esta igual que yo, jajaja_ ), Tomoka

-Sakuno apresúrate- grito la niña- o vamos a llegar tarde

-si ya voy- dijo esta un poco apenada por los gritos de su amiga

Al llegar a la escuela las dos chicas encontraron al "príncipe" de la escuela esperando algo o a "alguien" en la entrada de la escuela .

a quien esperara Ryoma-sama?- pregunto Tomoka con aire pensativo

nose y ni me importa- respondio Sakuno intentando sonar indiferente- tal ves espere a esa puta(_ya saben prosti por que eso es lo que parese)_ de Shitade- añadio un tanto molesta

no es justo el debería salir con un miembro del club de fans de Ryoma-sama- dijo enfurecida

-_no creo que a el le interesen unas niñas gritonas que se vuelven locas tan solo las ve-_ pensó Sakuno

Las dos pasaron por un lado de el "príncipe" para luego seguir su camino hacia el salón, pero antes de irse Sakuno vio a Ryoma con el rabillo del ojo para ver si por lo manos las habia visto pasar, pero se molesto al saber que el ni si quiera las había notado.

Ya en el salón las dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares para esperar la llegada del maestro, unos minutos después vio entrar a Ryoma pero no solo sino con Shitade abrasándolo como si estuvieran solos, a Sakuno le dio asco ver los a ellos así. Ya faltaban unos 10 minutos para que el maestro llegara pero Shitade empezó a quejarse

maldito maestro por que no viene, Ryoma-kun por que no mejor nos vamos- dijo un tanto seductora

-si tal vez tengas razón- respondió Ryoma

no pueden pintiarse una clase, eso esta mal- se apresuro Sakuno a mencionar un tanto molesta(_ un tanto, estaba enojadísima)_

miren la niña buena ya va empezar a decirnos que hacer- dijo Shitade en tono de burla- nosotros aremos lo que nos plazca no lo que tu digas niña- dijo en tono frió

si tu quieres meterte en problemas hazlo tu sola no metas a Ryoma-kun en tus delincuencias- respondio casi gritando Sakuno

eso Sakuno- dijo en voz baja Tomoka

Ryusaki no te metas- añadio Ryoma en el tono mas serio y frió que jamas había escuchado Sakuno de el

Ryoma y Shitade salieron del salón sin importancia alguna, mientras que Sakuno intentaba contener sus lagrimas, había sido una tonta no debio a ver enfrentado así a Shitade sabiendo muy bien que el estupido de Ryoma la defenderia, a el solo le interesaban dos cosas, primero era el tenis y luego era Shitade y ella nunca seria importante para el, pero no podia rendirse tenia que venser a toda costa a esa puta de Shitade de cualquier forma.

Después de clases Sakuno se dirigio a las canchas para empezar su entrenamiento, en el camino vio a algunos titulares(junto con Ryoma), ver al equipo de porristas ensayando, a algunos se les caía la baba y Ryoma estaba viendo principalmente a Shitade, Sakuno se fue furiosa, como era que a los chicos les interesaran tanto las chicas como Shitade?, era realmente tonto. Sakuno entro a la cancha decidida a armar un espectáculo que estaría segura que todos la estarían viendo( hasta Ryoma) para poder quitarles de la cabeza a las tontas aquellas del club de porristas

abuela quiero tener un juego con alguien muy bueno del club femenil de tenis- dijo seria y decidida a su abuela

no te parese que es un poco apresurado de tu parte- dijo esta extrañada

no abuela e entrenado muy duro hasta en los fines de semana y creo que estoy lista

no estoy muy convencida, pero es tu decisión- añadio un tanto preocupada

arigatou abuela- dijo Sakuno muy emocionada

la abuela había ido a hablarle a una chica que estaba sentada por ahí que al parecer tenia como unos 16 años, esta solo asintió a todo lo que le dijo a la abuela y cuando termino se paro y se dirigió hacia Sakuno

bueno, tu y yo tendremos un juego, esta bien?- dijo con una seriedad idéntica a la de tezuka

ok- respondio Sakuno muy animada

pero puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?- pregunto la chica- por que quieres que juguemos?

No es obvio, quiero dar un espectáculo mejor que el que están dando aquellas tontas que asen babear a los hombres- respondio con orgullo

Genial al fin a alguien se le ocurrió poner en su lugar a esa estúpidas- añadio volteando a ver a las porristas- hagamos que se olviden de ellas y se fijen en lo que realmente es importante-

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la cancha y se pusier0on una de cada lado, Sakuno empezaría sacando, se puso en posición y golpeo un todas sus fuerzas la pelota en dirección a su contrincante(hablo de la tenista con la que compite no de Shitade) esta se la regreso con la misma fuerza en dirección opuesta a la de Sakuno( ósea a la derecha, lejos de ella), Sakuno corrió hacia donde estaba la pelota y la golpeo regresándola a su contrincante, y así siguió el juego de tenso las dos estaban muy parejas, y así consiguieron lo que querían, llamar la atención de todos.

La capitana del equipo de porristas(Shitade) no se mostró muy contenta por esto así que ordeno a todas que lo iseran con mas ganas, pero sus intentos desesperados fueron en vano, todos estaban muy ocupados viento el juego entre Sakuno y la otra chica.

Al finalizar, el juego había quedado un tanto parejo pero al final termino ganando shigatsu( así decidí llamarle jajaja)

Y Sakuno había quedado satisfecha, no solo había logrado lo que quería sino que había dado todo lo que tenia y había demostrado ser muy buena. Sakuno se dirigió a los bebederos y ahí se puso a beber agua

te crees muy graciosa, eh?- pregunto una voz conocida

que quieres?- pregunto Sakuno levantando la cabeza para ver a esa persona, encontrándose con nada menos que Shitade- ah, eres tu, acaso estas celosa que aya logrado llamar la atención de tu querido Ryoma?- dijo Sakuno en tono desafiante

no importa que es lo que hagas yo siempre estare un paso adelante niña- respondio furiosa Shitade

no importa yo algún día te ganare- dijo Sakuno orgullosa y decidida

ni en tu sueños- respondio Shitade mas furiosa de lo normal

Shitade se acerco a unas escaleras que estaban a un lado de ella, empujándola haciendo que esta cayera enzima de Sakuno y esta quedara desmayada.

Sakuno, que fue ese sonido,¡Sakuno!- tamoka había llegado a donde Sakuno y Shitade se encontraban- ¡Sakuno que te paso!- grito la chica corriendo hacia ella

Esta levanto la escalera para poder sacar a Sakuno de ahí, todos los demás titulares llegaron ahí alertados por los gritos de Tomoka

-que paso aquí?- pregunto tezuka preocupado

no se cuando llegue Sakuno ya estaba con la escalera enzima- grito Tomoka- solo estaba aquí Shitade cuando llegue- añadio preocupadísima tamoka

ella y yo estábamos tomando agua cuando la escalera se cayo sola- dijo con cara de inocente

hay que levarla a la enfermería- ordeno tezuka

Ryoma cargo a Sakuno en brazos y la llevo en dirección a la enfermería, haciendo que Shitade se pusiera celosa...

Cuando Sakuno abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en la enfermería, así que se sentó y cuando voltio lo primero que se encontró fue a su príncipe sentado junto a ella

-Ryoma-kun que ago aquí- pregunto inocentemente Sakuno

que acaso no lo recuerdas, te cayo una escalera enzima- respondio con indiferencia el joven

en ese momento a Sakuno le cayo el viento y recordó la discusión que había tenido con Shitade y que había tirado la escalera a propósito y lo peor no sabia que estupideces les había dicho a los demás.

Ryusaki tengo que hacerte una pregunta- dijo Ryoma recorriendo su mirada en el cuerpo de Sakuno

-cual?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa

ya empezaste?- pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos...

Ryoma salió de la enfermería con una cachetada marcada en su mejilla izquierda, intentándola cubrir con la gorra, y luego de encontrarse a Shitade se fueron juntos a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

Sakuno salió de la enfermería tirando zancadas y súper furiosa, como se le había ocurrido una pregunta tan tonta a ese invesil?, no le cabía en la cabeza que ganaría Ryoma con esa pregunta. Ella decidió encaminarse a casa así que paso por la parte trasera de la escuela encontrándose con Ryoma y Shitade besándose con pasión. Ella quedo destrozada al ver esa escena así que se fue lo mas lejos posible de ahí para no volverlos a ver, y al llegar a su casa se dirijio a su cuarto para tirarse a la cama

-Ryoma-kun eres un tonto- dijo Sakuno llorando.

* * *

muy bien ya lo termine jajja espero que les aya gustado

ya se que talve no por el final, pero no se preocupen este fick empieza siendo oneshot pero sime lo piden 5 maximo lo ago mas largo y asi el final cambiara completamente, por fa dejenme reviews se los ruego y opinen pero no sean tan crueles

mesepido con un adios

los quiero arigatou sayonara

matta neeeeeeeeee!!!!

reviews porfa, jajja


	2. Chapter 2

**konishiwaaaa!!! hola a todos los que siguen este fick, tuve que subirlo de nuevo por que la ves anterior olvide escribir mis comentarios y ademas tenia que aclarar una duda:  
**

* * *

**en este fick ryoma le pregunta a sakuno "ya empesaste?" pues esto significa nadamas y nadamenos que si a sakuno ya le abia empezado su periodo, usteden ya saben(las chicas) lo que le pasa a las niñas cuando se vuelven señoritas. pero no me maten por ponerlo como pervertido jajaj **

**bueno directo al fick jajaj: **

* * *

**2****. la guerra empieza?**

Al día siguiente Sakuno se despertó mas segura que nunca¡no podía dejar que esa maldita desgraciada se quedara con Ryoma! No importaba de que forma tenia que vencerla, pero la pregunta era como, había muchas formas pero tenia que escoger una rápido y esa tenia que hacerle entender a Shitade lo mala que podía llegar a ser si se trataba de venganzas.

-primero tengo que analizar bien la situación para ver que es lo mas desagradable para ella- dijo Sakuno con el dedo índice en la barbilla

-Sakuno-chan!, espérame- escucho gritar Sakuno a su querida amiga Tomoka, que corría así ella

-tomo-chan, no es necesario que grites- le reprocho Sakuno a Tomoka

-eso a quien le importa?- dijo Tomoka desinteresada

-a mi- respondio Sakuno un tanto molesta

-ey, Sakuno sabes en este fin de semana todo los de la escuela iremos a un viaje de excursión a la sierra-(no escucho a Sakuno ¬¬)

-en serio, genial ¬¬-dijo un poco molesta por que Tomoka no la había escuchado

Las dos chicas ya casi llegaban a la entrada de la escuela. y se volvieron a encontrar a Ryoma esperando en la entrada y por otro lado Shitade iba llegando. Se dirigió a donde Ryoma se encontraba y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo enfurecer a Sakuno, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Shitade entro a la escuela y Ryoma se quedo ahí esperando¿pero a quien? Se pregunto varias veces Sakuno

-tomo-chan, adelántate yo voy enseguida-le dijo Sakuno a Tomoka

-que vas a hacer Sakuno-chan?-pregunto Tomoka yéndose

Sakuno estaba decidida a saber quien era la persona que esperaba Ryoma, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol para ver. Tal vez esperaba a momo-sempai o tal vez a cualquiera de los titulares, y entonces vio pasar por un lado suyo a momoshiro(así se escribe verdad?) y como llegava con Ryoma saludarlo, para luego irse¡pero Ryoma seguía ahí!

- _y si tal vez me espera a mi-_ pensó la tenista- no, no puede ser a Ryoma no le intereso- se respondio a si misma agitando la cabeza

siguió ahí esperando pero Ryoma no se movia, y luego vio a Ryoma bajando su gorra para tapar su rostro, ella sabia muy bien que significaba eso ¡quería decir que Ryoma estaba sonrojado o tenia una cara que no quería que nadie la viera!, pero por que que había pensado el que lo así sonrojarse? Si es que estava sonrojado

-tal vez si le importo, por que sino por que estaba con migo en la enfermería- dijo un poco ilusionada Sakuno

Entonces escucho la campana de la escuela era hora de entrar, y pudo ver como Ryoma se iba pero sin antes volver a voltear a ver hacia atrás, y noto una cara de preocupación en su rostro. Ella se quedo ahí un rato pensando

ya sonó la campana...¡la campana!- grito Sakuno corriendo hacia la escuela

iba a llegar tarde tenia que apresurarse, como se le pudo haber olvidado la campana, tonto Ryoma esto había sido culpa suya. Al llegar al salón abrio de golpe la puerta y se alivio al ver que el maestro aun no había llegado, se había salvado por esa ocacion. Así que se dirigio a su mesabanco y se sento suspirando.

que fue lo que hizo llegar tarde a la buena niña de Sakuno?- pregunto con aire burlón Shitade

eso a ti no te importa- respondio Sakuno molestisima-_vete a la v... maldita-_ pensó Sakuno

pues a las niñas buenas como tu no se les debe permitir llegar tarde- dicho esto Shitade empezó a reirse con una amiga suya

Sakuno sentia ganas de agarrar a golpes a esa estupida o sino juraria que iba a explotar, pero no supo como pero se tranquilizo, de todas formas su venganza iba a ser tarde o temprano, no importaba cuando el objetivo era hacer sufrir a Shitade. Aun que Sakuno pudo sentir la ligera sospecha de que alguien la observaba...

Ya en el receso Sakuno y Tomoka desidieron almorzar bajo la sombra de un árbol, la joven tenista había sentido ser observada por alguien toda la mañana y no sabia por que tenia el presentimiento de que era Ryoma, pero era imposible por que Ryoma la estaria mirando, ella no tenia nada del por que ser observada al menos de que tuviera algo pegado en la cara, entonces por que la miraba

Sakuno, Sakuno me escuchas?!-le preguntaba Tomoka agitando a su amiga

por que me agitas tomo-chan?- pregunto Sakuno molesta

pues tu eres la que no me escucha- le reprocho Tomoka

me estabas ablando?- pregunto Sakuno sorpredida

si- le respondio su amiga molesta

para que- pregunto Sakuno

te as dado cuenta que Ryoma se la a pasado viendote toda la mañana?-dijo esta emocionada

enserio?- pregunto la joven tenista

si, y Shitade-san no se nota muy contenta por esto- dijo esta sin interes- pero sabes lo que significa eso, quiere decir que tal vez tu le gustes a Ryoma y así dejara a la maldita de Shitade-san- dijo esta casi en un grito

no como puedes pensar eso tomo-chan, en fin tengo que irme te veo en el salón- dijo Sakuno levantándose

Sakuno se dirigio atrás de la escuela intentando reacomodar sus pensamientos, ella no le podía gustar a Ryoma, entonces vio como una cucaracha salía de un bote de basura, ella se quedo ahí pensando un momento, hasta que se le ocurio una idea, salio corriendo y regreso con unos guantes, un tapa bocas y una bolsa, abrio el bote de basura y empezó a sacar puñados de cucarachas y meterlas en la bolsa hasta que la bolsa quedo casi llena, así que salio corriendo y se dirijio al salón ahí fue directamente a la mochila de Shitade y metio un puñal de cucarachas a su mochila, luego saco las llaves del casillero de Shitade y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que le permitieron lasa piernas, al llegarv abrio el casillero y metio el resto de las cucarachas ahí lo cerro y volvio al salón lo mas rapido que pudo y volvio a meter las llaves en la mochila de Shitade, para luego irse lo mas lejos posible y tirar los guantes, la volsa y el tapa bocas. Estaba cansada pero satisfecha y tenia todas las ansias de ver a Shitade gritando como loca cuando viera la que había en su mochila y su casillero, y dicho y echo el timbre de entrada sono y todos se dirijieron para aya.

Cuando iba llegando al salón escucho unos gritos que de seguro eran de Shitade así que abrio rapido la puerta para ver, y pudo contemplar a un Shitade cubierta de cucarachas y llorando, no había escena mas divertida que esa, que Sakuno tuvo que taparse la boca para no reirse a carcajadas. Después de clases Sakuno se dirijio a su casillero para sacar su maleta y vestirse para los entrenamientos de tenis

te crees muy graciosa verdad, niña- dijo Shitade mas enojada que nunca

de que ablas- pregunto Sakuno haciendose la inocente

tu bien sabes de que hablo, me refiero a la broma de las cucarachas- dijo Shitade que parecia que iba a estallar tarde o temprano

a, eso, deviste aberlo pensado bien antes de meterte con esta niña- dijo orgullosa Sakuno

mira si crees que así me podras quitar a mi Ryoma, pues estas muy equivocada- dijo esta molesta

mira como tiemblo- respondio desinteresada a la amenasa de Shitade

acaso quieres comensar una guerra?- pregunto Shitade

esta bien, que comiense la guerra- respondio desafiantemente Sakuno

tu lo pediste, preparate para salir llorando niña- dijo Shitade amenazadoramente

dicho esto Shitade abrio su casillero para dejar salir un monton de cucarachas y calleran ensima de esta, mientras que ella ahogaba un grito...

* * *

**jeje espero que les aya gustado y perdonen si les molesto aber puesto a ryoma como pervertido jaja pero fue una idea que se me vino asi como asi solo queria que sakuno le diera una cachetada jajja**

**bueno**

**dejen reviews**

**sayonara matta neee!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo de mi fick, espero que les guste. Orita ando un poco deprimida, pero bueno espero que les guste.**

**este anime no me pertenece le pertenese a... em... aun sigo sin saver su nombre pero de seguro ustedes saben quien es jjajaj**

* * *

Ryoma iba camino a la escuela atrapado en sus pensamientos, ya que shitade y Sakuno abian estado actuando muy extraño siempre que llegaban si lanzaban miradas asecinas y todos preferian estar lejos de ellas dos para no salir involucrados, tambien competían en todo hasta por ver quien llegaba primero al salón despues del timbre de entrada y de reseso. Tambien competían por ver quien era mas inteligente(que en este caso Sakuno siempre ganaba), y por ver quien convencia mas a los maestros por ejemplo si ponia un examen o no, que shitade siempre terminaba ganando por que seducia a los maestros con poces provocativas(_maldita zorra)_.

Esa mañana quería ver si Sakuno esta vez llegaba temprano, ya que la ultima vez que la espero no llego hasta despues del timbre(_si se acuerdan verdad cuando shitade se vurlo de ella, maldita)_, Ryoma al llegar a la entrada se recargo en la puerta, para esperar mas agusto, vio como momo-sempai llegaba y como este le saludaba con la mano

-como estas?, Ryoma- pergunto momoshiro con una sonrisa

Ryoma solo se limito a saludarlo con la mano

-a quien esperas?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Este solo volteo la cabeza con cara de enfado

-bueno nos vemos en los entrenamientos- se despidio momoshiro

Ryoma se quedo ahí en silencio esperando, pero no tuvo que hacerlo demaciado ya que vio a Sakuno hacercarse, no se veia muy contenta es mas paresia que explotaria en cualquier momento, paso por un lado de Ryoma lanzando zancadas

-buenos dias- dijo Ryoma a Sakuno casi en un susurro y con indiferencia, Sakuno solo voltio a verlo y quedo complrtamente roja

-a bu-buenos dí-dias- tartamudeo Sakuno(aquí ta lo que me pidieron algunas, la Sakuno de antes jajaja)

Ryoma solo se limito a entrar a la escuela y dirigirse al salón de clases, pensando en que Sakuno se veia muy linda sonrojada.

Ryoma se sento en su mesabanco y por mala suerte para el shitade tenias ganas de enfadar, así que se le echo ensima abrazandolo por detrás, y para mal momento Sakuno acababa de entrar al salón. Esta los miro a los dos enfurecida y parecia que iba a ponerse a gritar pero mejor decidió a mejor no darle importancia y sentarse en su mesabanco

-Ryoma-kun por que no bamos a un lugar donde no aya niñas tontas?- le pregunto shitade seductoramente a Ryoma

-no gracias- respondio Ryoma fastidiado

-bamos- insistio shitade asercandose a Ryoma para besarlo

-por que no mejor se van a hacer sus asquerosidades a otro lugar?- pregunto molesta Sakuno

-que no me digas que esto es demasiado para una niña como tu?- pregunto desafiantemente shitade a Sakuno

-a quien le dices niña maldita?, zorra arrastrada( ya me moria por desile así jajaj)-pregunto muy molesta Sakuno

-a la unica que tengo enfrente- respondio con fastidio shitade

Ryoma siguio alli sentado esperanzado por que el maestro llegara y pusiera empaz a esas dos, pero eso no paso hasta despues de que ellas dejaron de gritar como locas y jalonearse las greñas para quedar completamente despeinadas(shitade tuvo ventaja de Sakuno por que ella lo tiene corto y saluno largo y es mas facil jalar el pelo largo que el corto, lo digo por experiencia jajaja), ya despues de un rato desidieron calmarse y sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

En todo el día Ryoma no puedo dejar de mirar a Sakuno, y verla entuciasmada por participar en clase la hacia ver muy linda. Despues de unas horas sono la campana para salir al receso, Ryoma fue directo con momoshiro para que comieran juntos. Se dirigio a la cafeteria donde encontró a este comiendo(obio eso se hace en la cafeteria, no)

-hola Ryoma, y llego la persona a quien esperabas?- pregunto picaro momoshiro

-a quien esperaba nuestron ochibi?- pregunto eiji que acababa de llegar

-yo no esperaba a nadie- respondio un tanto molesto Ryoma

-y eso quien te lo cree?- pregunto momoshiro con una sonrisota

Este solo limito a sentarse a un lado de momoshiro y eiji lo imito, los dos empezaron a comer.

Ya en la hora de los entrenamientos los titulares se encontraban en las canchas esperando a que la entrenadora sumire llegara en cualquier momento. A un lado de la cancha estaban Shitade y Sakuno matandose a miradas.

-oigan esa no es la novia de ochibi y la nieta de la entrenadora?- pregunto eiji

-si tienes razón- contesto momoshiro - al parecer se están peleando otra vez

-ustedes a quien le van a la nieta de la entrenadora o a la novia de ochibi?- pregunto eiji

-a la nieta de la entrenadora- contestaron todos ecepto tezuka(claro) que le balia un soberano cacahuate la conversacion y Ryoma

-tu a quien le bas ochibi?- le preguntaron momoshiro y eiji

-no fastidien- contesto Ryoma- quien quiere tener un partido con migo?

Nadie le respondio todos querian ver como iba a terminar esa guerra que por ahora solo era una lucha entre miradas pero pdria terminar en una batalla entre titanes.

Sakuno y Shitade dieron por terminar la batalla de miradas con una media buelta junto con un bufido. Sakuno se fue a una cancha a practicar y Shitade se puso a un lado de la cancha y se puso a practicar con el baston.

Al principio comenso tranquilo Sakuno le daba golpes a la pelota contra la pared golpeando en el mismo sitio y Shitade le daba bueltas al baston. Lugo fue un poco mas fuerte y luego mas y mas asta que llegaron a tal punto que las dos dieran un monton de acrobasias para lograr su metas. Shitade ahora lansaba el baston daba una buelta y luego la acahcaba. Sakuno iba de un lado a otro por toda la cancha colpendo cadabes mas fuerte la pelota pero en el mismo lugar. Los titulares veían a Sakuno y luego a Shitade sorprendiendose de que sin importar lo que hisieran estas tenían tiempo para darse una mirada asesina.

Despues de una larga lucha Shitade lanso el baston lo mas fuerte que pudo al aire y dio dos bueltas por otro lado Sakuno golpeo tan fuerte la pelota que se quedo un rato pegada a la pared. Estas dos se dieron su ultima mirada que duro lo suficiente para que el baston le callera en la cabeza a Shitade, Sakuno río por lo bajo y cuando bolteo la pelota le pego con mucha fuerza en la cara estas dos resistieron caer se miraron una a la otra, se incorporaron disimulando que nada había pasado dieron un paso a direccion contraria y...calleron.

-vieron eso, no se tienen compasion- añadio eiji al ver que la batalla había terminado

-si que manera de tirminar una batalla- dijo momoshiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-mmmm- se limito a desir Ryoma

-Ryoma en lo personal yo creo que tu deberias de estar con la nieta de la entrenadora en vez de esa Shitade- se metio a la conversacion oishi

-Si el tiene razón la nieta de la entrenadora sumire es muy buena persona- añadio fuji

-Si esa shitade solo es una pu- dijo en un tono muy agresibo kawamura( que sostenia su raqueta)

-Si creo que todos estamos deacuerdo con eso- dijo inui en un tono muy serio, que todos los titulares asintieron a este comentario

Ryoma se quedo pensando por un tiempo, todos ellos tenían razón hasta el estaba convensido de ello pero la pregunta era como se lo diria a Sakuno.

-ey, que tal si vamos a comer juntos despues de los entrenamientos?- pregunto momoshiro

-hai- respondieron todos

terminado lo entrenamientos ryoma y los sempai se diriguieron a un puesto de hamburgesas

- miren chicos yo comere mas que ustedes, yo me comere 5 hamburguesas- gritaba momoshiro muy emocionado

- shhhhhhhhh, como siempre tu de exagerado- comento kaito enfadado

los dos titulares se miraron fugasmente, y seguido de eso empezaron a pedir hamburguesas a monton hasta comprar 7 despues se dirigieron a la mesa mas cercana para atragantarse, los demas titulares se les quedaron viendo con una gotita en la sien.

despues de terminar de comer todos se diriguieron a sus respectivas casa, al llegar a su casa ryoma fue fastidiado por su padre un rato(que leia sus revistas pervertidas) y luego fue saludado por su madre. el subio a su dormitorio se puso la pijama y se acosto en su cama( regreso tarde).

* * *

En un camion todos los miembros del equipo(masculin y femenil) de tenis de seigaku, se diriguian a la sierra a entrenar. Ryoma se entretenia mirando el campo que pasaban rapidamente, entonses su mirada se diriguio a otro punto de atraccion sakuno se encontraba a unos asientos mas adelante hablando muy alegremente con su amiga la gritona(tomoka) y la chica con la que habia jugado la otr vez(shigatsu), entonses se sintio algo raro, esa sonrisa siempre le hacia sentirse asi, intento desviar la mirada para ver otra vez por la ventana pero sigui viendola de reojo. En ese instante ryoma se puso a recordar lo que habia pasado esa mañana antes de partir

_flashback_

_Era un dia soleado, ryoma se preparaba para salir de casa y encaminarse a la escuela para tomar el camion. Al salir de su casa se encontro con nada menos que shitade que esta se le pego como chicle a ryoma para acompañarlo a la escuela. Ya en la entrada se encontro con los titulares y los mienbros de club de tennis femenil_

_- buenos dias oshibi-saludo eiji- veo que traguiste a tu novia- añadio con una sonrisa picara_

_-mmm...- se limito a desir el joven tennista_

_Todos empezaron a subir al camion, y al momento de suvir ryoma fue detenido por la entrenadora_

_- losiento ryoma pero no puede ir contigo alguien que no sea del club de tennis- dijo la entrenadora viendo a shitade con un poco de enojo(seguia pegada a ryoma)_

_- bueno- respondio ryoma con indiferencia_

_-¿entonses me das un tiempesito para despedirme de mi principe?- pregunto shitade en casi una suplica_

_- bueno creo que no tiene nada de malo, pero se apresuran- dijo la entrenadora sumire con fastidio_

_shitade llebo a un lugar donde nadie lo escuchara_

_- hay esa vieja amargada aver cuando le llega su funeral- dijo shitade molesta (¬¬U maldita yo quiero que te llegue el tuyo, jajaja no te preocupes sera dentro de poco) _

_- no importa nos veremos dentro de dos semanas - dijo ryome con indiferencia (sumire quiere que entrenen hasta que caigan muertos jajaj)_

_- eso es mucho tiempo y tener que andar soportando a esas ensimosas del club de tennis femenil y principalmente esa sakuno que se cree mucho solo por que es la nieta de la entrenadora(celosa ¬¬U)- dijo shitade molesta_

_- bueno nos vemos- se despidio ryoma un poco enfadado_

_Se despidieron con la mano y ryoma se diriguio al camion que por la ventana pudo ver a una super enojada sakuno, que al verla a los ojos esta solo se limito a voltearse y tapar la ventana con la cortina, ryoma se sintio como si le ubiera caido un balde de agua fria asi que se apresuro a subir al camion._

_fin del flashback_

Aveses shitade llegaba a ser demasiado enfadosa, y sus comentarios eran muy desagradables, y aveses ryoma se sentia estupido por no desirle nada a shitade. Tenia todas las ganas de decirle que entre el y ella no habia nada que solo la habia utilizado para su diversion, pero se tenia que esperar hasta que sakuno fuera de el.

Mientras sakuno estaba muy agusto hablando con sus amigas no se daba cuenta de que el peliverde se la pasaba contemplandola de pies a cabeza, su razon por no darse cuenta de esto fue por que estaba muy ocupada insultando a shitade

- esa pu no se merese estar en seigaku- repetia sakuno una y otra vez

- si tienes razon, ese ryoma no se da cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente, una hermosa y buenisima jugadora de tenis- dijo shigatsu muy contenta logrando sonrojar a sakuno

- jajaja, que bien hizo tu abuela al no dejatla venir, te emajinas tenerla aqui a esa odiosa?, nooooo seria una pesadilla total- gritaba tomaka que se enteraba de lo que decia hasta el que estaba sentado al final de camion

- tomo-chan no grites estamos a un lado de ti, y ademas no quiero que se entere todo el camion de lo que hablamos- reprocho sakuno a tomoka

- hay, asi hablo dejame- respondio enojada tomoka al reproche de su amiga

- y cuentame shigatsu no tienes a nadie en tu lindo corazon que te haga soñar?- pregunto sakuno a su amiga en un susurro que habia logrado poner roja como un tomate

- em, pu-pues yo n-no digo s-si- respondio tartamudeando shigatsu ante la pregunta

- anda dinos- se adelanto a desir tomoka en un tono de voz normal

- bueno e-el es uno de los ti-titulares- dijo shigatsu completamente roja

- asi quien? dinos, dinos- apresuraba tomoka a la amiga mayor

- bueno, vengan aca se los dire en el oido- dijo shigatsu algo nerviosa. Las dos amigas obedecieron y se hacercaron a ella, esta les susurro en el oido haciendo que nadie pudiera escucharlas( era el sentro de atencion grasia a tomoka), las dos amigas se separaron de la tennista mas experimentada y tomoka fue la primera en tomar la palabra

- enserio es el, jajaja, nunca crei que te gustara...- tomoka no termino de gritar ya que sakuno y shigatsu le taparon la boca

- shhhhh, no queremos que nadie lo sepa tomo-chan - reprocho sakuno a su amiga gritona- pero enserio me sorprendio, no sabia que te gustaba tezuka- dijo sakuno en susurros a shigatsu

- eso empezo desde que lo conoci- dijo esta con una mano en la barvilla recordando aquel suceso

- bamos cuenta, cuenta no calles y escupe la sopa- le dijo tomoka a shigatsu

-bueno todo empezo asi...

_flashback_

_Era como el tercer dia de clases, ellos apenas estaban en primero, el dia era lluvioso ventoso yshigatsu tenia que esperar el camion para regresar a casa, lo malo es que no habia nada que la cubriera y ella se encontraba empapada( nimodo que seca). Ella se sentia agotada por los duros entrenamientos, ese dia los habia acarreado y los dejaron casi muertos. Derrepente ella vio venir un camion estaba esperanzada, pero el camion se paso de largo empapando a shigatsu con agua sucia. Ella empezo a sollozar ya que todo el dia le abia ido muy mal, entoses sintio que la lluvia ya no caia ensima de ella asi que miro hacia arriba donde vio un paraguas ensima de ella, esta desconsertada volteo a ver de quien era aquella sombrilla y se encontro con famosisimo tezuka, el cual saco un pañuelo de su volsillo y se lo entrego a shigatsu para que se limpiara la cara_

_- O.o arigatou- se limito a desir ella completamente sonrojada_

_El no dijo nada solo le entrego el paragual a shigatsu y se fue, dejandola a ella completamente desconsertada_

_- hey, espera yo no puedo tener esto te vas a empapar- grito shigatsu ya que tezuka ya casi llegaba a la esquina de la calle, pero este nos e paro siguio caminando._

_fin del flahsback_

_- _despues de eso quede completamente enamorada de el- confeso ella desilucionada

- y por que no se lo dices?- pregunto tomoka

- eh, acaso estas loca, yo confesandome a tezuka eso nunca- nego esta mobiemdo la cabeza de un lado a otro

- pues yo si me atreveria- dijo tomoka con orgullo

- tomo-chan, hablamos de gente normal- dijo sakuno casi en un reproche, haciendo que tomoka se molestara por el comentario

- y dime que hiciste, le entregaste el paraguas?- pregunto tomoka ilucionada

shigatsu nego con la cabeza- no personalmente, le pedi a la entrenadora que selo diera por mi- dijo shigatsu desilucionada

- y el pañuelo?- pregunto con interes sakuno

shigatsu se puso roja como tomate, luego metio su mano al volsillo y saco el pañuelo- nunca se lo regrese, pero uso para la buena suerte- dijo ella trizte

- ya veraz que algun dia se lo diras- la animo sakuno

-si nosotras te ayudaremos- añadio tomoka

- muy bien, vallanse preparando que ya vamos a llegar- dijo la entrenadora sumire a todos

- hai- respondieron todos los que se encontraban en el camion

Al para el camion todos empezaron a bajar con sus maletas, uno por uno por la puerta. Ryoma se encontraba atras de sakuno poniendo a esta nerviosa y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Luego pudo ver como shigatsu iba bajando las escaleras del camion cuando sin previo aviso esta se resbalo pero antes de caer al duro suelo fue sugetada por alguien, tezuka se encontraba en la salida del camion y pudo sostener a shigatsu, ella se puso roja como tomate al ser incorporada y quedar frente a frente con tezuka

- a-arigatou- dijo esta completamente nerviosa

- ten mas cuidado la proxima vez- dijo este para luego irse con la entrenadora sumire

Letoco al fin el turno de bajar a sakuno, ella intento bajar con todo el cuidado del mundo ya que no queria asotar contra el suelo, por suerte para ella no se callo asi que se fue tranquila al dormitorio de mujeres. Ahi se encontro con tomoka y shigatsu asi que empezaron a acomodar sus cosas en el dormitorio

- que suertuda shigatsu, creeme cualquier chica se ubiera muerto por aver estado en tu lugar, imaginense ser salvada de un trancaso gracias a tezuka eso seria un sueño echo realidad que para tu suerte se te cumplio jajaj- gritaba tomoka en el dormitorio con un aire de satisfaccion

- tomo-chan deja de gritar y ayudanos a acomodar el cuarto- la reprocho sakuno un tanto molesta

- bueno, bueno esta bien- dijo derotada tomoka

Asi siguieron hasta dejar el dormitorio impecable, despues de un rato se hizo tarde y fue hora de que todos se metieran a bañar (eran baños de aguas termales), asi que todas las chicas se diriguieron a sus respectivo baño se quitaron la ropa se pusieron una tualla y se metieron al agua

- shigatsu por que tan callada?- le pregunto sakuno a su amiga

- es que se la a pasado todo el dis pensando en tezuka despues del insidente- dijo picaramente tomoka- verdad que tengo razon, shigatsu?- le pregunto tomoka

-em, si creo- dijo despistada mente

-mmm...- se limito a desir tomoka

- dejala, que baya a su mundo de fantasias- le dijo sakuno a tomoka

- tu tambien quieres ir verdad. sakuno?- le pregunto su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, logrando sonrojar a sakuno

- em, pues creo- dijo esta agachando la mirada avergonsada

- jajaja, sakuno asi seras- se rio tomoka

- bueno sera mejor que salgamos y nos vayamos a dormir por que mañana sera un dia pesado- dijo shigatsu a sus amigas completamente despistada, las otras solo se limitaron a asentir

A la mañana siguiente todos los mienbros del club de tenis se reunieron el las canchas, ryoma no podia dejar de ver a sakuno, ya que se le hacia que cuando ella estaba con su ropa deportiba y su raqueta se veia mas bonita. Ella pudo notar que ryoma la veia y eso la ponia nerviosa

-"_que tal si ago el ridiculo enfrente de el?"- _se preguntaba varias veses

Fue en ese entonses que la esntrenadora sumire decidio entrar a las canchas con tezuka detras de ella

- muy bien haserquesen todos- grito ella para llamar la atencion de todos- hoy los varones ayudaran a entrenar a todas las chicas, entendido?- pregunto ella en general, todos los hombres gritaron de alegria- muy bien las parejas seran, ryoma tu con sakuno- este puso una sonrisa de satisfaccion y volteo a ver a sakuno...

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado, y pues perdon por tardarme, pero como dije antes estaba deprimida ya que alguien desprecio mi fick y eso me puso triste y me quede sin ganas de escribir T-T, bueno como otras me abian pedido lo intente hacer mas largo asi que ustedes me dicen si asi esta bien o si lo quieren mas.**

** bueno dejen reviews por fa y si van a criticar por favor no tan duro soy ser humano y tengo sentimiento**

**a y por la ortografia soy pesima y como el word no jme funcionaba pues no estoy segura que tan mala ortografia tendria este fick.**

**bueno**

**dejen reviews**

**por fa **

**yo vivo por eso**

**sayonara **

**matta neeeee!!!!! **

****


	4. Chapter 4

** bueno aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de mi fick, son ahorita las 11:58 de la noche, me e desvelado terminando este fick por que mañana me voy de vaca a quien sabe que horas y pues me voy una semana y pues ya nesesitaba subirlo, sorry por aberme tardado tanto pero se me fue la inpiracion **

**bueno ahi los dejo espero que sea de su agrado  
**

**4.**_**CAPITULO FINAL: todo se acaba**_

* * *

- muy bien haserquesen todos- grito ella para llamar la atencion de todos- hoy los varones ayudaran a entrenar a todas las chicas, entendido?- pregunto ella en general, todos los hombres gritaron de alegria- muy bien las parejas seran, ryoma tu con sakuno- este puso una sonrisa de satisfaccion y volteo a ver a sakuno...

sakuno se percato de que la veian busco con la mirada al responsable y se encontro con los ojos gatunos de ryoma, en ese mismo intante la castaña volteo rapidamente a ver a sus amigas para que dieran animos

-chicas que voy a hacer-la joven de largas trenzas se encontraba completamente roja y movia sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo freneticamente

-no te preocupes todo saldra de marrabilla, jeje, asi podras demostrale quien es la mejor saku-chan- tomoka se encontraba con las dos manos agarradas de la cintura poniendo en claro que era la reyna del mundo

-si, nosotras sabemos que lo haras muy bien- shigatsu agarro su raqueta y se dirijio a donde eiji estaba(les toco juntos, claro shigatsu estaba desepcionada por que queria que le tocara con tezuka, jajaj, soy mala no es cierto luego le dare su recompenza jajaj)- las veo luego- se despidio con la mano la mayor de las jovenes

-si creo que yo tambien me voy- tomoka se fue con momoshiro a una esquina

- muy bien chicas no las desepcionare dare todo lo que tenga- la castaña tenia el puño levantado con una pocicion muy fiera

- ryuzaki-san apresurate- ryoma le salio por detras haciendo que la pobre se sobresaltara

- ano...si vamos- intento dar una sonrisa para no dejar ver sus nervios, pero ryoma sabia perfectamente como se encontraba la joven de trenzas. Se dirijieron a un rincon donde nadie los viera...

* * *

En otra parte de campamento se veian dos chicas al parecer eran del club de porristas y una de ellas era nada mas ni nada menos que nadehiko shitade y su mas leal sirvienta( por que amiga no se le puede llamar, no tiene nombre n.n) era una chica pelirroja de mediana estatura y ojos castallos

- shitade-sama(por lo que ven el sama es nesesario) estas segura de esto?- se quejo la pelirroja

-claro que si no dejare que esa tennista de cuarta me quite a mi ryoma- se puso en una pocicion triunfal dejando claro que no tenia planeado nada bueno

- uff, nos vamos a meter en problemas- la pobre se encontraba super deprimida

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento caminada hacia su dormitorio la joven de trenzas muy deprimida. Si que lo habia arruinado esa vez, todo habia salido horrible

_flashback_

_ahi estaban, ryoma le decia a sakuno como golpear la pelota y esta lo hacia de la mejor forma que podia; que debido a los nervios todo le salia como si fuera una principiante; este se empezo a desesperar y no sabia cuanto iba aguantar para no gritarle algo malo_

_- hazlo de esta forma- le dijo el chico acomodandole la raqueta(no se como yo nose nada de tenis solo de video juegos pero en la vida real nose nada, asi que ustedes imaginenselo jaja)_

_-" ya se como solo si tu te alejaras y me tranquilizara me saldria todo perfecto"- penso sakuno muy apenada y molesta al mismo tiempo_

_como ryome le agarraba la mano para "instruirle" como se desberia de hacer, la pobre no podia hacerlo a su manera. En un momento desesperado por hacer las cosas bien arranco su mano de la de ryoma y pego con tanta fuerza que al momento de hacer contacto con la pared regreso hacia ellos de una manera peligrosa, sakuno agilmente se agacho para esquibar la pelota, ahi espero a ver que le decia ryoma, pero paso un rato y no escucho nada volteo a ver atras de ella y encontro al joven tirado con un morete en el ojo_

_-ry-ryoma-kun, estas bien?- pergunto la chica muy asustada_

_- por que no le pegaste?- pregunto el joven teniasta al intentar levantarse_

_- eto...yo no...no supe que...que hacer- apenas alcanzo a desir sakuno_

_- ya terminamos por hoy- dijo muy molesto ryoma_

_-que...pero...no levamos mucho tiempo- dijo la chica muy trizte_

_ryoma solo la ignoro y se dirijio a su dormitorio_

_fin del flashback_

- como pudo pasar esto, no lo entiendo- se reprocho la chica a si misma- sera mejor que me bañe y luego vea que hacer.

Ya en el cuarto estaba las tres chicas, tomaka se estaba secando el pelo mientras sakuno se sepillaba el cabello

- chicas voy con la entrenadora nesicita que le ayude con unos papeles- le anuncio shigatsu preparandose para salir

- con tezuka-kun?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara tomoka, haciando que shigatsu se transformara en un tomate humano

-eh, yo... ella me dijo...tal vez... quien sabe?- la pobre apenas se distinguia de que su cara fuera la de un humano de lo roja que estaba

- jaja, no tienes por que avergonzarte, verdad sakuno?- pregunto la chica de coletas

-...- no ubo respuesta

-O.o-

- bueno ya me voy la veo mas tarde- se despidio shigatsu

la chica salio por la puerta y dejo sola a sus dos amigas

- te siente bien sakuno?- le pregunto su amiga

-eh?, a yo si claro muy bien- dijo esta de un sobre salto- yo creo que mejor voy a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire- dicho esto la joven tennista salio del cuarto y dejo a su amiga sola y confundida

- que demonios pasa aqui?- se pregunto a si misma tomoka

sakuno se dirijio a las canchas de tennis, agarro su raqueta y se puso enfrente de la pared y empezo a lanzar la pelota para golpearla una y otra vez. La pelota golpeaba en un solo lugar, donde ahora se notaba los insistentes golpes de la pelota.

-" ¿por que?"- se pregunto asi misma-" por que no pude enseñarle a ryoma-kun lo bien que jugaba, lo cuanto habia mejorado? Pero no, tenia que jugar como una principiante enfrente de el"- la chica dio un gran suspiro. Atrapo la pelota con la mano y se puso a conteplarla, despues de un rato asi decidio seguir

-"si tan solo pudiera demostratelo"- la chica sintio algo mojado que callo en su mano, lo miro un momento y vio que era una gota de agua-"¿que?"- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezo a llover. Sakuno no le dio importancia y siguio practicando

* * *

Ryoma habia salido de su cuarto para ir al baño(el baño estaba del otro lado del campamento), cuando iba de regreso empezo a llover asi que decidio aselerar el paso. Pero cuando paso por las canchas escucho los golpes de una pelota, se paro en seco y se dirijio donde el sonido provenia

Ahi encontro a sakuno bajo la lluvia entrenando. Ryoma empezo a sentirse raro, ver a sakuno mojada con su ropa pegada al cuerpo le hacian lucir unas curvas que ni el se habia dado cuenta que tenia hasta ahora, movio la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esas tonterias de la cabeza. Se dirijio a donde ella se encontraba pero ella no se dio cuenta

- que haces aqui en medio de la lluvia?- le pregunto el chico de ojos gatunos

- eh?- sakuno se sorprendio al ver a ryoma pero intento no prestarle mucha atencion y seguir golpeando la pelota- entrenando no es obvio- le respondio inocentemente

- si eso ya se, pero por que ahorita en medio de la lluvia?, te puedes resfiar- ryome intento sonar lo mas desinteresado posible

Sakuno se paro enseco al oir esto, dejando que la pelota se le fuera, y se volvio asia ryoma. Acaso el se andaba dando entender que se preocupaba por ella?

-¿ acaso te preocupas por mi?- le pregunto un poco ilucionada

- yo no dije eso, si tu te enfermas no podras entrenar y eso perjudicaria al equipo, ya sabes en tiempo es oro y no podemos perderlo enfernandonos- le contesto el chico dandole la espalda para evitar que viera su sonrojo

-ah, es eso- dijo casi para si. No queria dar a entender que estaba super enojada, pues que podria esperarse de el? a el solo le interesa el tennis y nadamas-"ryoma-kun eres un tonto"- penso sakuno

La chica estaba tan molesta que desidio hacer caso omiso a lo que el joven tennista le dijo. Asi que agarro otra pelota y siguio practicando

Ryoma la vio sorprendido, simplemente no lo podia creer- acaso no escuchaste?, vamos a entrar- insistio ryoma dandolo mas como una orden

- que no te interese el equipo, si me enfermo de todas maneras ganaremos- dijo la chica muy segura de si_toma eso cabron)_

-"¿desde cuando es tan terca esta niña?"-se pregunto ryoma asi mismo. Suspiro con pesades y lugo se dirijio al lado de la chica- dije que nos fueramos- la agarro de brazo y la jalo para que lo viera a los ojos

- desde cuando tu me mandas?- le pregunto molesta

Pero ryma no respondio, estaba muy serca de ella y ensema la tenia agarrada del brazo sentia como su corazon se aseleraba y como unas hormigas invisibles le recorieron el cuerpo. Sakuno tambien se dio cuenta de la cercania del joven tennista y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Ryoma, inconcientemente, acorto mas la distancia entre sus doscara y pudo sentir como sus respiraciones se crusaban, podia oler su perfurme a esa distancia y perderse en esos ojos profundos. Se hacerco mas y mas hasta que pudo sentir el rose de sus labios...

... pero la esena fue interumpida por un estrundo que sono por ahi, los dos se alejaron de un sobre salto respiraron profundamente y se dirijieron a sus respectivas abitaciones.

* * *

Detras de una pared se encontraba shitade sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ryuzaki, lamentaras el dia que te metiste con nadehiko shitade- se dijo a si misma,mientras que atras de ella estaba su sirvienta con unas tapas de botes de basura.

A la mañana siguiente sakuno y sus amigas se dirijieron a las canchas en la cara de shigatsu se mostraba una amplia sonrisa, estaba asi desde en la noche habia regresado poco despues de que sakuno, eso queria desir que le habia pasado algo muy bueno

- y dime querida amiga, por que esa sonrisota?- le pregunto tomoka muy interesada

-eh, yo estoy normal es mi sonrisa de siempre- le respondio shigatsu sonrojada(_ya te descubriste)_

- no me digas que paso que paso algo entre tu y tezuka-sempai?, ayer estaban solos y pudieron aberse pues nose, besado tal vez otras cositas- la chica de coletas le pegaba en el brazo con el codo a la mayor

- q-que no-nose de que hablas?- respondio mas roja que un tomate

- tomo-chan dejala si no quiere decir esta bien- la defendio sakuno

- vamos solo queria saber- le reprocho tomoka

- sakuno- la llamo la entrenadora- sakuno ven aqui un momento porfavor-

-si ya voy abuela- la joven de trenzas salio corriendo a donde su abuela de encontraba- mande abuela?-

- nesetito que traegas algunas cosas para el entrenamiento de hoy se encuentran en el almacen- le dijo su abuela

- si ya voy- ycorrio en direccion al almacen

El almacen se encontraba en la parte de atras del campamento, a sakuno no le gustaba ese lugar ya que estaba lleno de arañas e insectos paresidos. Al llegar entra con cuidadom empezando a meter primero la cabeza y luego el cuerpo completo se fue hasta el fondo donde estaban unas cajas llenas de pelotas. las hiba a agarrar cuando escucho que alguien mas entraba se voltio de un sobre salto y se encontro enfrente de ella a shitade

- hola niña,como estas?- lepregunto burlonamente

- shitade que haces aqui?sakuno no se lo podia creer te ner a su peor enemiga frente a ella

-solo vine a ver a mi querido ryoma, y a desacerme de las pridras en el camino- le respondio restandole importancia

- eres una bruja- grito sakuno enojada

- hay si mira como tiemblo- shitade salio del almacen y acto seguido cerro la pierta desde afuera

la joven de trenzas salio corriendo hacia la puerta e intento abrirla pero no pudo

- ey, axulio estoy encerrada ayudenme por favor- grito sakuno, pero era en vano todos estaban en las canchas muy lejos de ahi.

* * *

Horio hiba caminando por ahi con un cerillo encendido en la mano- a que fastidio ya no lo necesito- lo avento a un lado del almacen y como estaba distraido no escucho los gritos de sakuno. Pero ese no era el mallor problema el cerillo callo qen un lugar donde estaba cubirto de gasolina y rapidamente empezo a esparsirse por el edificio.

- todos dirijanse al camion yo llamare a los bomberos- grito la entrenadora sumire. Todos obedecieron al instante, todos menos sakuno

- estoy preocupada por que no viene sakuno?- dijo shigatsu, sin darse cuenta que ryoma la habia escuchado

- si ya se tardo mucho- le siguio tomoka

- donde esta ryuzaki?- pregunto ryoma a las chicas

- pues la ultima vez que la vimos la entrenadora le pidio que fuera al almacen- dijo preocupada shigatsu

ryoma al escuchar esto no lo penso dos veses y se dirigio hacia el almacen. Ahi quedo aterrador al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el lugar, desesperado deribo la puerta de una patada acto seguido busco con la mirada a sakuno. Entonses la encontro, estaba tirada en el suelo al parecer inconciente, corrio a donde ella se encontraba la sarandeo y repitio su nombre varias veses pero no contesto, asi que opto por cargarla. Se la subio a la espalda y corrio hacia la puerta y salio...

* * *

Dos dias depues sakuno se encontraba en recuperacion en el hospital, sus amigos la habian ido a visitar para ver como se encontraba( titulares incluidos, ryoma tambien, pero el cuando ella aun dormia).

Estaba descansando un poco cuando escucho que la manija de la puerta fue movida, se sento en la cama para esperar a ver quien era su visitante, al verlo quedo sorprendida, ryoma estaba ahi frente a ella tapando su rostro con su gorra

-ah, ryuzaki pense que seguias dormida- dijo ryoma sonando desinteresado

-eto, si desperte ayer- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que ryoma no pudo evitar ponerse rojo

- y cuando te daran de alta?- pregunto viendo por la ventana

- dice el doctor que hoy en la tarde estara bien- le respondio aun sin quitar su sonrisa

- eso es bueno- respondio como si esa palabra ubieran salido al azar

- ah, si arigatogozaimas( muchas gracias)- dijola chica sonrojada

-eh, por que?- pregunto ryoma sin entender

- por aberme salvado- repondio sakuno

-ah, eso quien te lo dijo?- pregunto un poco molesto

- los titulares- sakuno le ragalo una timida sonrisa

- en fin, deberias tener mas cuidado- ryoma se hacerco a sakuno- la proxima vez no podias tener tanta suerte- le agarro la cara con delicadesa para que volteara a verlo, poco a poco la sercania ser iso mas corta, sentian la respiracio del otro, y al fin ryoma beso a sakuno...

bueno se preguntaran que paso con shitade, pues ella fue delatada por su fiel sirvienta expulsada de seigaku y llevada a una correpcional y pues que ya saben... the end(_al fin)_

* * *

_bueno espero que aya sido de su agrado_

_y pues si hay alguna incuerencia debe ser por que me estoy callendo del sueño_

_bueno pues quiero agradeser a todos los lectores, principalmente a azuna-chan y leydi mis queridas amigas, tam bien a camila, tsuki-chan por averme apoyado tanto, por msn y por review. y pues tsuki-chan ahi ta como te lo prometi antes de irme aquita y camila losiento por la tardanza y a los demas lectores muchas gracias(tanto como los que me dejaron rieviews como los que no)_

_se despide con amor:_

_shisumon-chan :D_

_sayonara _

_mattaneeeeeeeeeee!  
_

hasta luego!


End file.
